Naruto: The Last Monk
by MaxM305
Summary: Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, the council votes to send Naruto to the last group of monks. Naruto trains with them to become the weapon Konoha needs him to be but when the monks are wiped out what will he do? Pairings undecided. Rated M for future content.


Naruto: The Last Monk

I do not own Naruto though I wish I did :(

This is my first fanfic

Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, the council votes to send Naruto to the last group of monks. Naruto trains with them to become the weapon Konoha needs him to be but when the monks are wiped out what will he do?

Pairings undecided

Chapter One: The Return

A lone figure sat atop a mountain near the border of Kaminari no kuni ( Lightning Country ) and Yuki no kuni ( Snow Country ). He sat meditating at the very point of the mountain. The figure opened his eyes and cast his gaze upon the snowing horizon. He took a deep breath welcoming the cold air fill his lungs. He let a smile grace his visage "Time go home..."

The figure went through a few handseals showing he could use chakra. "Summoning Justu!" The figure jumped off the mountain before slamming his hand in the air as if there was a floor. A large raven that looked like it could hold two people appeared in a poof of smoke catching the figure.

"Where to Naruto-sama?" the large raven spoke while moving through the mountain range. "Home Jinsoku...home." The mysterious figure now known as Naruto murmured. Jinsoku nodded 'Its that time it seems.'

Hiruzen Sarutobi glared at the seemingly never-ending paperwork that lied before him in the hokage tower. He never had any damn time to read his last loyal students most famous piece of art. He looked at the calender. December 21st, the day Konoha was supposed to get its ultimate weapon back. The council had decided thirteen years ago to send the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki to the famous senjutsu monks in Sawa no kuni ( Swamp Country ).

The monks were infamous for their etaiton ( Nature Release ) ninjutsu, weapon mastery, and sealing arts. Better yet, they could harness senjutsu at a young age better than even the sages of the elemental countries. They were not a bloodthirsty group of shinobi, in fact they were not shinobi at all. They were monks. The monks are mostly unknown due to the fact that they were located in Temujin between Numa no kuni ( Marsh Country ) and Oni no kuni ( Demon Country ). They were never attacked because the master monks were beyond kage level. However, They were not invincible due to the small amount of them.

They supposedly originated from the island turtle but who would believe a giant turtle that wasn't a bijuu? The monks were the first senjutsu users and their etaiton ninjutsu had the same properties as mokuton and could control a bijuu's chakra. So when Danzo offered the proposal of sending the baby boy to the monks, the council agreed wholeheartedly.

However, two years ago their temple was found in ruins. At first there was widespread panic among the shinobi's who knew off them. Who could have annihilated them in their own home unnoticed? Sarutobi sighed. Konoha was the only village of the great five without a jinchuuriki. Hell besides Suna, they all had two jinchuuriki! Sarutobi looked up as the door to the hokage's room opened up to reveal a figure in a tan cloak and a tan conical hat. The cloak had a high collar and the hat was low so he could only see the figures eyes. The figure had a long bostaff seemingly sticking to his back diagonally, however Sarutobi knew it was similar to tree walking just keeping the staff in place.

"And who might you be?" Sarutobi asked politely. The figure removed his hat showing his blonde hair and cerulean eyes but not showing past the top of his nose. The teen bowed. " Naruto, Hokage-sama, the last monk."

20 minutes earlier *Naruto POV*

"Thank you Jinsoku." Naruto jumped off Jinsoku as the raven disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto had landed about a mile away from Konoha. He had managed to avoid Konoha's hawk riding ANBU patrols on the way in. He walked toward the massively looming gates of Konoha laying in the distance. Taking in the new sites, he absently wondered why the trees had chakra coils throughout its roots through the trunk up to the branches. He had never seen anything like this is Nawa no Kuni or even Temujin. He had never been to Soshi Tairiku ( Elemental Continent ) and outside the border of Kaminari no Kuni. He had flown over Soshi Tariku after the temple was destroyed to Kousou Rando (Upper Land ) and had traveled from Yuki no Kuni to Tsuki no Kuni ( Moon Country ).

Naruto was surprised when he noticed he was at already at the gates. He was enjoyed his walk through the new land. The gate guards dressed in green chunin vests and blue shinobi pants. Oddly enough, they both had bandages on their faces. After an hour or so of going through customs, he asked around and started to head for the hokage tower.

After getting an appointment, he stated up the stair and arrived at the door. He walked in to see an old man but no doubt powerful. He had learned that from his teacher Ganriki-sama. "And who might you be?" the old man asked. Naruto resisted the urge to smirk and bowed. "Naruto, Hokage-sama, the last monk.

AN:

So how was it?

Etaiton ( Nature Release ) I know it sounds lame but I couldnt come up with anything else

The bijuu will be very OP compared to canon but in my humble opinion they were very underpowered. I mean who would fear a beast it would take on two S-rank shinobi to take down? I mean the Sanbi was taken by two and the sanbi is the more powerful than the first two! So yes an akatsuki pair ( they will be back ) will not be able to defeat Yugito so easily without any help. Gaara maybe. However, the Akatsuki will also get a power boost to make up for it and no I wont tell you :)

This will be a multi-continent fic so try and keep up with the countries. Ill ty and get a map out there but Im not going to promise anything. ( If anyone wants to make one let me know )

Naruto won't be too OP but I mean he was trained at a young age. He's mid- high chunin without Kurama or Sage mode. ( Yes I said Sage Mode )

This is a short chapter

So please leave a review or something. Im not sure how it works haha

Thanks for reading!


End file.
